Le Fléau de l'Olympe
by Ashline Galloway
Summary: Qui est vraiment Reyna, cette mystérieuse fille changée en pierre à l'époque héroïque ? Pourquoi s'est-elle réveillée au contact de Percy ? Quels lourds mystères cache t-elle sur son existence ? Pourquoi semble t-elle si terrifiée par tout ce qui touche à l'amour ? Les Héros de l'Olympe vont tenter de connaître les secrets de sa vie antique...
1. Chapitre 1 : Percy

**Un chapitre 1 super court, désolée !**

* * *

Percy soupira. Il marchait dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure, Turbulence à la main, lassé de chercher le scorpion des Enfers que Björna, une assommante fille d'Hypnos, prétendait avoir vu en rêve.

- Je t'en foutrai, moi, des scorpions géants !  
Ca leur allait bien, de dormir toute la journée, puis de dire aux autres héros ce qu'ils devaient faire, aux enfants du Dieu du sommeil. Très bonne philosophie de vie. Parfois, Percy en avait marre d'être considéré comme le plus puissant Sang-Mêlé de la Colonie (et de l'être). Trop de pression. Mais bon, il se devait de montrer qu'il était du sang des Trois Grands (et accessoirement, d'être meilleur que Jason, mais jamais il ne lui avouerait). Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Annabeth et se battre de temps à autres, pour ne pas (trop) s'ennuyer. Depuis qu'il avait battu Gaïa l'été précédent, c'était le calme plat. Soudainement, Percy leva les yeux et vit une grotte qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée. C'était surprenant, puisqu'il venait à la Colonie depuis déjà six ans. Il fit un bref récapitulatif mental. Il se força à penser comme Annabeth. A penser tout court, aurait dit cette dernière. Au pire, le scorpion n'était pas une menace, Will et ses frères pourraient le cribler de flèches comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Rien ne pouvait réellement le mettre en danger, quoi qu'il puisse trouver dans l'ombre de la caverne. Percy s'avança en brandissant Turbulence pour s'éclairer. Il pila net, manquant de glisser. Il ne vit rien bouger dans l'obscurité, c'était même le contraire. Il lui semblait... non, c'était impossible... Une jeune fille. Là, à genoux, les bras levés, comme pour se protéger d'une menace invisible, absolument immobile.  
- Eh oh !  
Percy secoua la tête. C'était bien trop improbable. Il s'approcha en s'agenouillant, examinant mieux la fille. Puis il comprit. Elle était en pierre. Cette jeune fille avait sculptée dans le marbre, ou alors elle avait été changée en statue. Elle portait un chiton vert, avec des ornements noirs. Sa peau était blanche, à cause de la pierre. Percy frissonna. Non seulement l'alliance des trois couleurs sur la jeune fille était un peu effrayante, mais en plus, ça lui rappelait un peu trop le « cas Thalia ». La fille de Zeus avait été transformée en pin, pour qu'elle ne meurt pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait été elle aussi en danger de mort. Pris par un élan de tendresse pour ce visage terrorisé, Percy effleura la joue en marbre.  
- Père, Grand-Père, aidez moi ! Cria une voix féminine.  
Surpris, Percy fit un bond en arrière. La...Elle...cette fille s'était réveillée ! Son corps avait repris une couleur normale. Elle avait crié avant de s'évanouir. La journée était plus épique que prévue...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Percy

Percy se rapprocha de nouveau et lui effleura le bras. Il était froid, presque tiède. Pas normal pour un être humain, mais cette fille avait été changée en pierre. Il s'immobilisa. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici toute seule. Percy la prit dans ses bras, puis se leva et sortit de la grotte. Il allait la porter jusqu'à la Grande Maison. En sortant de la caverne, il reconnut une fille à la peau verte qu'il connaissait bien.

- Genièvre ! S'exclamat-il.

- Percy, comment ça va ? Demanda la dryade. Qui est cette fille ? Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Percy se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Gêné, il répondit précipitamment :

- Euh, je t'expliquerai plus tard, je dois la conduire à la Grande Maison pour voir Chiron.

Genièvre haussa les épaules, avant de disparaître en une bouffée de brume verte. Oui, cela avait surpris Percy au début, mais les dryades pouvaient faire ça. Percy avait toujours trouvé Genièvre un peu étrange. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle disparut.

Il en profita aussi pour examiner la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, comme un chevalier et sa princesse. Même s'il était définitivement à Annabeth. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs épais, ondulés ou souples, il ne savait pas comment on disait. Sa peau était très blanche, sans tâche de rousseur, ou imperfection quelconque... Ah si, elle avait une petite marque sur la pommette droite, une cicatrice. On aurait dit une blessure d'épée. Ses mains n'avaient pas l'aspect que Percy aurait attendu, des mains fines, parfaites. Au lieu de ça, elles étaient couvertes de marques et abîmées. Encore une fois, il pensa au maniement des armes.

Mais cela collait si peu à son physique ! Elle était...parfaite. Et elle ressemblait effectivement à Percy, il approuvait. Un petit air de famille. Il haussa les épaules, imitant sans le vouloir le mouvement de Genièvre quelques secondes auparavant. Pas la peine de s'embêter avec des suppositions, il lui poserait des questions à son réveil. En attendant, il devait retraverser tout le bois. Percy grimaça. Il aurait aimé être accompagné de Nico Di Angelo, qui les aurait ramenés en vol d'ombre, ou de Jason, qui aurait manipulé les vents pour les transporter. Malheureusement, ce dernier donnait un cours d'épée, secondé par Nico. Percy ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide ni du fils d'Hadès ni du fils de Jupiter.

Ronchonnant, il se mit à courir, et au bout de quelques minutes, haletant, il parvint au cœur de la Colonie. La Grande Maison. Chiron, justement se dresser devant l'entrée, promenant son regard paisible sur les pensionnaires qui passaient par là. Lorsqu'il aperçut Percy, ce dernier crut discerner une étincelle de stupeur dans les yeux du centaure. Comme s'il connaissait la jeune fille. Ce qui était très possible, Chiron semblait connaître personnellement tous les Héros. Il fit signe à Percy de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Le centaure semblait préoccupé.

- Chiron, j'ai trouvé cette fille...commença Percy  
- Dans une grotte ?  
- Euh... Oui, dans la forêt. Elle était changée en statue.  
- Je sais bien, Percy, je sais bien. Emmène-la dans une chambre à l'étage, puis rejoins-moi au salon.  
Percy obtempéra, tout en pensant que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il grimpa les escaliers de la maison, et se rappela que Monsieur D. était absent. Cette nouvelle lui rendit le sourire. L'ancien Sang-Mêlé, devenu Dieu du Vin, de la Folie et de la Fête, ne figurait pas dans son top 10 de ses divinités préférées. Il entra dans une chambre d'ami, et déposa la jeune fille sur un lit. Puis, après un dernier regard interrogateur, Percy sortit, referma discrètement la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers. Il rejoignit Chiron au salon, un peu nerveux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait pourtant toujours été bienveillant envers Percy et ses amis, mais il lui paraissait à présent un peu tendu. Ce n'était qu'une ado, pas un monstre ! A moins que la Brume ait joué un tour à Percy... Contrairement à Hazel, il ne la manipulait pas, et se laissait facilement berner par ce voile qui séparait le divin et le mortel. Percy rentra dans le salon, une pièce confortable, et très agréable. Même si on était au début de la session d'été, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, surmontée de la tête d'un guépard. A moins que ce ne soit un léopard. Annabeth n'est jamais là lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle, pensa Percy. Chiron fixait les flammes, sous sa forme de centaure. Il semblait soucieux. Soudain, il entendit Percy, et se retourna. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage.

- Que se passe t-il, Chiron ?

- Percy, je... le centaure s'interrompit. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te donner de réponses. Le plus sage serait que tu lui parles toi-même.

- C'est une Sang-Mêlé, hein ?

- Percy se trouvait très malin d'y avoir pensé.

- Effectivement. Et ne pense pas que ce soit un Demi-Dieu comme les autres. Elle est puissante. Très puissante. Plus que toi.

- Oh. (là, il ne trouvait rien à dire)

- J'imagine que tu pourrais amener Annabeth, Logan , Nico et Piper.

- Logan Parker ?

Percy connaissait, au moins de vue, cette fille d'Athéna, une sœur d'Annabeth. Elle avait un frère jumeau, Nathan. Par contre, tous deux ne ressemblaient pas aux autres enfants d'Athéna. Nathan était le sosie d'Andrew Garfield, et Logan en était la version féminine. Ils avaient 15 ans et demi.

- Oui. Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un de son âge. Par contre, elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte rencontrer Jason ou Alex.

Alex était un fils de Zeus. Il était arrivé à la Colonie au début du printemps. Il restait toujours avec Jason, en général. Ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables.

- Ah. Autre chose à savoir ?

- Oui. Elle est née il y a 3000 ans.

Percy avala de travers. _Gloups_. Euh... C'était possible, ça ? Bon, si elle avait été changée en statue pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas pris une ride. Et surtout, elle avait sûrement une longueur de retard sur tout le monde.

- Je lui ai donné un coup de pouce. déclara gravement Chiron.

Percy dit un truc futé, genre :

- Hein ?

- Oui, ça fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Transmettre les connaissances. Elle parlera anglais, et elle aura quelques connaissances sur notre époque. Mais pas beaucoup. Elle va avoir besoin de vous.

- Mais ça me tuerait pas de connaître son prénom ! s'emporta Percy.

- Je veux que tout ce que tu vas savoir vienne d'elle.

Percy ne répliqua pas. Il tourna les talons, frustré, et énervé contre Chiron. Il ne comprenait pas sa rage soudaine envers son protecteur, il devait, non, il voulait protéger cette fille. Elle était spéciale, il le sentait. Elle avait quelque chose en commun avec lui.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Annabeth

**Salut ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à écrire le prochain, il sera en ligne dimanche prochain normalement si tout se passe bien. J'ai hâte ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Annabeth

Annabeth se sentait anormalement bien. Elle ne cessait de se dire que ce calme plat la changeait agréablement de l'été précédent. Mais elle se mentait à elle-même, elle devait bien l'admettre. Annabeth s'ennuyait. Elle avait beau s'occuper l'esprit, lire, discuter, jouer à Capture l'Etendard, elle s'ennuyait. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral, c'était sa Cervelle d'Algues et Logan. La jeune fille l'intriguait. Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux autres enfants d'Athéna, elle et son frère jumeau Nathan. Ils avaient les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron, perçants.

Lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil Percy, elle donnait une leçon de tir à l'arc aux enfants d'Athéna, qui n'en avaient pas tant besoin. A part les jumeaux. Annabeth trouvait vraiment ça étrange. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas dyslexiques – elle en était un peu jalouse mais le gardait pour elle. Elle se trouvait auprès de Logan, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Percy. Il se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas, ne prêtant aucune attention aux frères Alatir qui se chamaillaient avec Clarisse, aux « Apollon » qui jouaient au basket avec des dryades. Il semblait momentanément insensible à toute la gaieté de la Colonie. Il avait l'air grave.

- Percy !

Annabeth courut vers lui en souriant, mais elle se rembrunit en voyant la mine sombre de son petit ami. Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, la prit dans ses bras, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Annabeth. Elle sentait bien que Percy était bouleversé. Il était si mignon, à être si émotif. Elle ne s'écarta pas tout de suite, et respira l'odeur de son cou. Après un long moment, Percy se détacha d'elle, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Percy, qu'y a t-il ?

Comme celui-ci secouait lentement la tête, Annabeth abandonna. Elle ne voulait pas le se dirigèrent vers le terrain de tir à l'arc, et Percy attrapa la main de Logan. Annabeth aurait pu être jalouse, mais Logan était sa sœur, et elle savait que Percy était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'Annabeth. Il était à elle. Elle était à lui. Point.

Viens, se contenta t-il de dire à Logan.

Il lança un regard froid, que remarqua Annabeth, à Nathan, qui faisait mine de les suivre. Annabeth trouvait l'attitude de son petit ami étrange. Il était d'ordinaire si social et amical. Percy pouvait conserver son sens de l'humour en toutes circonstances, quelque soit l'épreuve dramatique qu'il devait affronter. La preuve, il arrivait à la faire rire dans le Tartare.

Arrivé un peu plus loin, il se pencha soudain vers Annabeth, et lui sourit, en lui demandant :

- Tu sais où est Piper ?

Annabeth tiqua. Elle trouvait étrange que Percy demande à la voir. Il s'était toujours senti gêné en présence de la jeune fille. Annabeth le soupçonnait de penser que Piper, fille d'Aphrodite, aide sa mère à rendre la vie amoureuse de couple plus « mouvementée », selon elle. Infernale, et au sens propre, pensait secrètement Annabeth. Après s'être perdu 8 mois durant, Percy et elle avait été précipités dans le Tartare. On faisait plus romantique, comme sortie en amoureux.

- Probablement avec Jason dans l'arène. Mais... Percy, franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne me mens pas en disant « rien » !

- Je...Ecoute, Annabeth, c'est compliqué. Trop compliqué pour moi, en tout cas. Tu vas l'avoir dans quelques minutes, ta réponse, mais d'abord, on doit ramener Piper et Nico à la Grande Maison. Et Leo.

Et pas Jason ? se demanda Annabeth. Mais elle n'énonça pas son interrogation. Elle avait bien vu la lueur malheureuse dans le regard de Percy. Elle lui sourit, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois sans un mot vers l'arène.

Annabeth essayait de comprendre. Ne pas savoir, c'était une de ses plus grandes peurs. Savoir, comprendre, raisonner. Elle sentait Logan à ses côtés faire de même. Elle ne connaissait pas Percy depuis longtemps, et était certainement un peu perdue. Malgré tout, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Annabeth sourit à Percy, et ils entrèrent tous les trois sans un mot dans l'arène.

* * *

Lorsqu'Annabeth entra dans l'arène, elle vit une chose assez terrifiante. Jason se battait, son épée d'or impérial à la main, contre Nico. Celui-ci brandissait sa propre épée de fer stygien, nimbé d'une aura sombre. Inconsciemment, elle se colla un peu plus à Percy, qui lui, raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille. Les spectateurs, assis d'un côté, étaient des « Aphrodite », dirigés par Piper, leur conseillère de bungalow. Lorsque Nico aperçut Annabeth, Percy et Logan, il suspendit son geste, et Jason, surpris, suivit son regard. Il s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants. Annabeth vit sa cicatrice – qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait essayé e manger un agrafeuse – blanchir sous l'effet de son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, demanda Jason, vous venez admirer deux champions ?

Il lança à Percy un clin d'oeil, alors qu'ils entrechoquaient leurs poings. Annabeth fut surprise de voir que Nico observait Percy comme s'il savait. Mais savait quoi, au juste ?

- Je peux t'emprunter Nico et Piper ?

Cette dernière s'était approchée du petit groupe. Jason fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

Percy prit un air gêné, et plissa le bout de son nez, ce qu'Annabeth trouvait absolument adorable :

- Chiron les demande. Ainsi que Leo.

- Et pas moi ?

- Je...Enfin...balbutia Percy, tu as interdiction formelle de venir avec nous, désolé.

Jason pris un air surpris avant de hausser les épaules. Percy se tourna vers la sortie. Avant de le suivre, Piper envoya un baiser à Jason. Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, comme elle le faisait avec tous les gens qui retenaient un tant soit peu son attention. Des cheveux blonds bien coiffés – contrairement à ceux de Percy – des yeux bleus profonds, il était également grand et athlétique. Jason était parfait.

Dans tous les détails – apparence, maintien, caractère – hormis sa cicatrice qu'il avait au-dessus de sa lèvre.

Annabeth aimait bien Jason. Il était intelligent, capable de se battre, le frère de sa meilleure amie Thalia. Le seul problème était qu'il avait été l'instrument d'une certaine reine de l'Olympe, et que lorsqu'il été arrivé à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Percy avait disparu 10 mois.

Logan sortit brusquement sa sœur de ses pensées :

- Annabeth ! Tu viens ou tu dors ?

Elle était restée sur place et tenait toujours la main de Percy, sous le regard intrigué de tous les héros présents.

- Euh...oui !

Annabeth jeta un petit coup d'oeil gêné à Percy, qui déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Logan, Nico et Piper aux portes.

Arracher Leo à ses forges ne leur prit qu'une seconde, grâce à l'enjôlement de Piper et la curiosité du fils d'Héphaïstos. Il résista d'abord, absorbé par son projet sur la sphère d'Archimède, puis renonça. Il ne se priva pas de bombarder Percy de questions, nota Annabeth :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu verras.

- C'est grave ?

- Tu verras.

- Nan, mais les potos, vous lui faites toujours confiance aveuglément, à ce mec ? Il est pas rassurant quand même.

Annabeth haussa les épaules, un peu énervée. On ne remettait pas en question la loyauté des gens envers Percy. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la Grande Maison, et suivirent Percy dans les escaliers. Il les mena jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre. N'y tenant plus, Annabeth lâcha la main de Percy, se planta face à lui, et lui dit un peu autoritairement :

- Tu me connais, Persée Jackson (quand elle l'appelait par son prénom, c'était mauvais signe), et si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'on fait là, tu le regretteras !

Percy se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, et d'ouvrir la porte. Annabeth regarda par l'encadrement, et hoqueta.


	4. Chapter 4 : Nico

**Hey ! Encore un nouveau chapitre, sans action, mais avec des révélations ! Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nico

Nico était stupéfait. Lorsque Percy avait ouvert la porte, et montré la jeune fille étendue sur le lit, son cœur avait raté un battement, de stupeur. Ils étaient tous entrés dans la pièce, et ils entouraient à présent le lit. Nico scruta intensément la jeune fille, et déglutit lentement. Tout dans les lignes de son visage, ses cheveux noirs luisants, son expression sereine, criait qu'elle était du sang de Percy. Nico la trouvait jolie. Très, même. Mais il était surtout très intrigué.

- C'est qui ?

Leo, le premier, avait rompu le silence pesant qui étaient tombé dans la pièce. 5 paires d'yeux fixaient Percy, en quête d'une réponse. Nico garda le silence.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Percy, je l'ai trouvée dans une grotte, Chiron n'a pas voulu me dire qui elle était, et...

Piper poussa un cri, tout en tendant le bras vers la jeune fille inconsciente :

- Elle est réveillée !

En effet, la dormeuse s'était redressée sur les coudes, et observait sans un mot les demi-dieux, la pièce et ses vêtements. Nico nota qu'elle portait un bracelet en argent, et une bague en fer stygien. Il sentait une force étrange se dégageait d'elle, alors qu'elle paraissait presque frêle. Malgré tout, il voyait les muscles jouer sous sa peau. Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Nico vit enfin la couleur de ses yeux. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils soient vert océan, comme ceux de Percy, vu leur ressemblance. Il fut surpris. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Mais pas le bleu électrique des yeux de Thalia et de Jason, non, lorsqu'on les regardait, on avait l'impression de voir les vagues déferler. Un bleu océan changeant, tumultueux. Nico remarqua aussi la cicatrice sur sa pommette droite. Vu la netteté, c'était une blessure d'épée.

- Où suis-je ?

Elle avait parlé en anglais, avec un petit accent méditerranéen indéfinissable. Même si sa voix était encore mal assurée, faible, on sentait qu'elle était quelqu'un que l'on écoutait, à entendre la détermination qu'elle y mettait. Annabeth lui répondit doucement par une autre question :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Reyna...Reyna Calypso, mais...

- Calypso ? s'étonna Leo.

- Oui, « celle qui se dissimule », mais...

- Tu es une Sang-Mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? osa Nico.

- Je... je suis une demi-déesse, oui, fille de Poséidon et...

- Moi aussi ! L'interrompit Percy, très enthousiaste.

Nico savait que Percy souffrait de n'avoir ni frère ni sœur sang-mêlé, contrairement à tous les autres. Il était seul dans le bungalow n°3, puisque désormais, Tyson vivait soit sous la mer, soit avec Ella. Elle était tout de même un peu étrange. Ses yeux paraissaient brumeux, mais ils scrutaient avec méfiance les étrangers, et, bizarrement, leurs vêtements. Nico nota pour la première fois qu'elle portait un chiton grec blanc, vert et noir.

- Est-ce que... commença Piper

- Je... voulut dire Nico

- Pourquoi... demanda Logan

- Stop !

Reyna avait crié, et était à présent assise sur le lit. Sa voix avait pris l'intonation d'une personne habituée à se faire obéir. Elle toisait chacun, et Nico vit que la brume de ses yeux s'était dissipée. Ils étaient glaciaux. Un regard de guerrière.

- Répondez-moi. Où suis-je ? Et surtout, qui êtes-vous ?

Nico était gêné, tout comme ses compagnons. Ils l'assommaient de questions, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux siennes. Sympa ! Annabeth donna un coup de coude à Percy, qui se tortillait sur place, et celui-ci déclara :

- Je m'appelle Persée Jackson, mais appelle-moi Percy. Je suis donc un fils de Poséidon, et j'ai été porteur de la malédiction d'Achille.

Reyna parut stupéfaite.

- Περσεύς ? (Perseus) Comme le grand Persée ? Le fils de Zeus ? Le destructeur ?

- Ben...oui.

- Et moi, je suis Annabeth Chase. Je suis une fille d'Athéna. C'est vrai que Percy est un destructeur, mais il bave surtout dans son sommeil. (Ce petit commentaire lui valut un coup de coude affectueux dans les côtes)

- Je m'appelle Piper Mclean, déclara Piper, visiblement heureuse de rencontrer une potentielle nouvelle amie, et je suis une fille d'Aphrodite. Je sais enjôler.

Nico fut le seul à percevoir l'imperceptible haussement de sourcils à la fois dédaigneux et craintif de Reyna.

- Je suis la sœur d'Annabeth, intervint Logan, et je m'appelle Logan Parker. J'ai un frère jumeau, il s'appelle Nathan, et nous sommes tous les deux des enfants d'Athéna.

Après un court silence, Nico comprit que c'était à son tour de se présenter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de déclarer, mal assuré :

- Je m'appelle Nico di Angelo. J'ai 17 ans, et je suis un fils d'Hadès.

Nico sentit le regard bleu de Reyna se poser sur lui, plus insistant que pour les autres. Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir que Leo, qui s'ennuyait, jouait en faisant apparaître des flammes au bout de ses doigts. Il sourit, avant de déclarer :

- Hé ! Moi, c'est Leo ! Comme tu peux le remarquer, c'est moi le beau gosse de la bande, et je suis le fils d'Héphaïstos.

Pour la première fois, Nico vit Reyna sourire, même faiblement. Deux fossettes se creusaient dans ses joues, exactement comme Percy. Leo continua :

- Alors comme ça, t'es la sœur de Percy, hein ? Et...

Soudain, Leo se trouva arrosé d'eau salée de la tête aux pieds. Reyna avait le bras doit, celui où elle portait sa bague noire, tendu vers Leo. Après la seconde de stupeur qui suivit, elle demanda :

- Tu en doutais ?

Leo la fixa un instant, avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejoint par tous les autres. Même Nico s'autorisa un rire discret. Il essayait de plus s'ouvrir aux autres, mais après des années de repli sur lui-même, c'était loin d'être facile. Il vit Reyna se recomposer un masque un peu plus sérieux avant de déclarer :

- Bon. Où sommes-nous ? Et c'est quoi, ces vêtements bizarres que vous avez ?

Annabeth lança un regard interrogateur à Percy :

- A la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, répondit-elle, En Amérique.

- La Colonie... Ah, une sorte de Camp des Héros, raisonna Reyna, Mais l'Amérique... Nous sommes en Thrace, n'est-ce pas ?

Nico fut déséquilibré, poussé par Percy, car celui-ci avait reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Annabeth. Il prit un air gêné avant de déclarer d'une petite voix :

- Eum... J'aurais peut-être dû vous dire que... que Reyna est née il y a 3000 ans...

La mâchoire de tous les demi-dieux présentes se décrocha. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la tête de Reyna. Celle-ci, nota Nico, les regardait tous les uns après les autres sans comprendre, éberluée.

- Quoi ? 3000 ans ? elle regarda ses mains comme si elles étaient à nouveau en pierre. C'est impossible ! Tu veux dire que... Ah, mais... Ça explique un peu ta prétendue malédiction d'Achille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Percy.

- Achille n'a que 9 ans ! On parle bien du fils de Peleus ? Et de Thetis ? C'est quoi cette malédiction, d'ailleurs ?

- Tu... tu connais Achille ?! balbutia Annabeth en serrant la main de Percy. Sa... sa malédiction était l'invulnérabilité.

- C'est devenu une malédiction ? Mais... ça signifie que, Percy, tu t'es baigné dans le Styx ?

On sentait l'admiration et la stupéfaction dans sa voix. Nico avait trouvé l'épisode particulièrement effrayant, même pour un fils d'Hadès. Il sentit Percy piétiner sur place à côté de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je l'ai plus depuis un an, cette malédiction, déclara t-il. Tu as connu d'autres grands héros ? Comme Persée, par exemple ?

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la question de Percy, comme si elle se disait « Ce gamin a t-il écouté les cours d'Histoire sur l'époque héroïque », et c'était probablement ce qu'elle pensait. Nico, qui avait grandi bercé par ces histoires, était curieux de savoir.

- Persée ? Reyna rit doucement. Il était mort depuis longtemps quand je suis née. Par contre, j'ai rencontré Orphée, Castor et Pollux, Jason, Calaïs et Zétès les Boréades, et...

Nico vit les yeux de Piper briller à la mention de Jason, le chef des Argonautes. Elle frissonna à la mention des enfants ailés de Borée. On ne laissa Reyna finir, car Chiron rentra dans la pièce.

La jeune fille sauta au bas de son lit, et s'inclina devant le vieux centaure. Nico se fit la réflexion que si elle avait vécu dans ce Camp des Héros, Chiron avait dû être son instructeur.

- Chiron.

Le centaure lui prit les mains et la fit relever.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revue, Reyna, ma jeune élève.

En guise de réponse, Reyna saisit sous son chiton un collier, exactement comme ceux de la Colonie, une douzaine de perles bien rangées sur un lien de cuir. 12 ! Mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir 15, presque 16 ! Chiron eut un regard bienveillant pour Reyna. Nico avait raison, Reyna avait donc fait partie des (nombreux) Héros entraînés par Chiron. Ce dernier jeta un regard sur la pièce, puis dit à Reyna :

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un petit duel à l'épée avec Percy ? Demande-lui de t'emmener au grenier et de...

Il termina sa phrase en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Reyna hocha vivement la tête. Nico fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, Chiron voulait éloigner Reyna et Percy pour parler au reste du groupe.

- Viens Reyna.

Percy, qui avait compris que Chiron n'attendait pas de réponse négative, lâcha la main d'Annabeth, saisit celle de sa sœur et sortit de la pièce avec elle. Chiron referma la porte derrière eux, et balaya la pièce d'un regard grave. Chacun semblait être plus attentif, intrigué par le centaure.

- Vous vous doutez bien que cette jeune fille n'est... n'est pas comme les autres ?

Nico hocha la tête doucement. Même si Reyna avait l'air innocente, il avait bien senti l'aura dangereuse qui la nimbait. D'ailleurs, Reyna signifiait « la Reine ». Reyna Calypso, « la Reine qui se dissimule » ? Ca n'augurait rien de bon... Chiron reprit :

- Cette Sang-Mêlé est promise à un grand destin. Elle a fait l'objet d'une grande prophétie. Il faut la protéger. Je souhaite que vous deveniez ses amis. Seule, la transition temps héroïques/époque moderne risque d'être compliquée.

Piper acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. Nous l'emmènerons voir l'Oracle demain.

Sur ce, Chiron sortit, et à sa suite, Nico, qui était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur cette énigmatique jeune fille.

* * *

**J'ai lu les reviews, et je voulais répondre à celui-là**

_Salut, j'ai lu ta fic par curiosité et je la trouve bien. Il y a un beau mystère mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne concentre pas ta fic sur ça et fais attention à ce que ton personnage ne soit pas une Mary-Sue. Bon courage pour la suite!_

**Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est loin trèèèèèèèès loin d'être une Mary-Sue. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Percy

Percy avait, en silence, mené Reyna au grenier. Il s'y sentait un peu plus à l'aise, maintenant qu'il n'abritait plus la vieille momie hippy qui leur servait d'Oracle. Malgré tout, il était impressionné par tous ces trophées de demi-dieux. Il regardait Reyna chercher il ne savait quoi au milieu de ce fouillis. Percy tenta d'engager la conversation :

- Ton nom de famille, c'est Calypso ?

Reyna leva le nez du miroir poussiéreux qu'elle examinait.

- Quoi... Non ! C'est mon deuxième prénom !

- Ben alors, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Sa sœur eut un moment de silence. Percy la vit froncer les sourcils et se frotter le bout du nez, un geste qui paraissait être un tic.

Eh bien, commença t-elle, j'étais Reyna, fille de Poséidon. Donc je crois que je n'en ai pas.

Percy fut surpris :

Mais il t'en faut un ! (il réfléchit un instant) Je te trouverai un nom, tu es d'accord ?

Reyna lui sourit, enthousiasmée, et Percy eut l'impression qu'on le frappait en plein visage. Il comprit l'expression d'Annabeth. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, et d'y voir sa version féminine. Percy ne s'était pas encore habitué au fait d'avoir une sœur. C'était vraiment étrange. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé, Percy était le seul fils de Poséidon, le plus puissant, le meneur. Et en plus, cette fille s'appelait Reyna. Comme... L'autre. Et elles avaient visiblement le même caractère. Malheureusement, elles ne pourraient jamais se rencontrer.

- Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ?

- Sur quoi tu t'appuies, demanda Reyna.

Percy souleva sa main, et vit qu'il s'appuyait sur ce qu'il pensait être une plaque de métal banale. Sauf que cette chose était totalement noire. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua de fines ciselures, des émeraudes, et la courbure du métal lui fit penser à...

- Mon plastron !

Reyna bondit, et épousseta amoureusement sa pièce d'armure. Percy trouvait que même s'il avait (apparemment) été baladé à travers le monde pendant trois mille, il était dans un état remarquable. Puis, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite à la lueur des lampes à huile, il vit que le plastron était forgé en fer stygien, et dans une sorte d'argent pour les décorations. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi bien conservé.

- Il est super cool ! s'exclama Percy.

- Merci, lui répondit Reyna, avant d'ajouter, Il m'a été offert pour mes 9 ans par Poséidon et...

Elle se ravisa, et enfila son plastron. Il était parfaitement ajusté.

- Tu l'as vraiment eu pour tes 9 ans ?

Enfin, Percy, il est magique ! Il s'adapte à ma taille, voilà tout.

Reyna jeta un regard à tous ces objets ramenés des multitudes de quêtes accomplies par les Demi-Dieux à travers le temps.

- Tu as déjà ramené quelque chose ? demanda t-elle.

Percy s'ébouriffa les cheveux, tout en cherchant des yeux son tout premier trophée.

- Oui, dit-il en saisissant le foulard d'Aphrodite. J'ai ramené ça, avec Annabeth. Il appartient à Aphrodite.

Reyna recula précipitamment devant le foulard qu'il lui tendant. Percy n'arriva pas à interpréter cette réaction un peu disproportionnée.

- N'approche pas cette... cette magie de l'amour de moi !

Percy sentit bien l'horreur et la peur dans sa voix. La poitrine de sa sœur se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Trop rapidement. Il se sentit obligé de changer de sujet, vu le mal-être de Reyna.

- On descend ?

Elle hocha la tête, livide. Qu'avait-elle bien vécu pour être aussi effrayée par l'Amour ? Ou Aphrodite. Il saisit sa main en lui souriant, sentant son pouls ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se calmait.

Une fois dehors, Reyna respirait beaucoup mieux. Elle observait avec une attention acérée tout son environnement. Percy et elles furent abordés par les jumeaux Alatir :

- C'est qui ta pote Percy ?

- Elle te ressemble grave

- Sauf que contrairement à toi, elle est sexy...

- C'est quoi ton num...

- Euh, Reyna, je te présente Travis et Connor Alatir, deux fils d'Hermès. les interrompit Percy. Les gars, euh, voici Reyna, ma... petit sœur, j'imagine. Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai... Reyna réfléchit quelques instants. J'ai presque 16 ans.

Percy surprit le regard intéressé des deux frères, et tira prestement sa sœur vers l'arène. Il se rappela en y pénétrant que c'était là où se trouvait Jason. Qui n'avait pas le droit d'approcher Reyna. Percy haussa mentalement les épaules. C'était une « suggestion » de Chiron, après tout. Ils laissèrent les Aphrodite à leur entraînement avec le fils de Jupiter, et s'installèrent dans un coin.

Percy dégaina Turbulence, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas proposé d'arme à sa sœur.

- Tu veux une épée, non ?

Reyna sourit, et claqua des doigts. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une épée de fer stygien. Son chiton s'était visiblement raccourci, afin de lui donner une meilleure liberté de mouvement.

- Je peux transformer ma bague en n'importe quelle arme, expliqua t-elle devant l'air ahuri de Percy. Avec ou sans bouclier ?

Percy secoua la tête, afin de se ressaisir.

- Euh... sans, d'abord ? (Il avait surtout la flemme d'aller en chercher un)

Il laissa Reyna exécuter quelques mouvements avec son épée. Après 3000 ans d'immobilité, elle devait être un peu rouillée.

- On commence ? proposa Reyna.

Ils commencèrent à échanger quelques coups, souplement.

- C'est ta fiancée, Annabeth ?

Percy, totalement pris au dépourvu, rougit violemment, tout en tentant de ne pas se déconcentrer.

- Ma copine, on va dire.

- Et ça fait longtemps ? Vous avez l'air d'être... naturels...

- 2 ans. Même si on se connait depuis nos 12 ans. Et toi, tu... tu aimais quelqu'un ?

Jason s'était approché. Percy allongea une botte moyennement élaborée, que Reyna aurait dû contrer très simplement. Au lieu de ça, elle resta figée sur place, et la lame de Turbulence lui fit une estafilade sur toute la longueur du flanc. Reyna poussa un petit cri tout en serrant les dents. Percy s'approcha de sa sœur, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

- Vlacas !

Reyna donna un grand coup de pied par terre, faisant voler le sable dans l'arène, tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

- C'est qui ?

Percy se retourna, et répondit à Jason

- Reyna. Ma sœur.

Jason haussa les sourcils, surpris. Reyna... Comme si une autre venait la remplaçait, après que... Après que... La guerre avait été trop cruelle... Il s'avança vers Reyna, et lui tendit la main.

- Salut, moi, c'est Jason...

- Fils de Zeus, affirma Reyna

Elle eut un regard étrange, le regard de celle qui se souvient d'une chose douloureuse, et lui saisit l'avant-bras. Percy se souvint que c'était l'équivalent grec d'un serrage de main. Les deux regards bleus se croisèrent. Reyna soutint le regard électrique de Jason. Les deux Sang-Mêlé se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques fractions de seconde. Reyna avait la tête haute, les épaules raides, avec un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Jupiter, rectifia Jason.

- Une forme de Zeus, intervint Percy qui comprenait à peine que sa sœur ne connaissait pas les Romains. Comment as-tu deviné ?

- C'est un de mes pouvoirs. Détection du parent divin.

- Ça te dirait, un duel ? Proposa Jason.

Reyna jaugea rapidement Jason. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, l'air de penser « Ah là là, ces fils de Zeus, toujours aussi naïfs ». Elle se mit en garde.

Jason eut un petit sourire, comme si il avait gagné d'avance ce combat. Il engagea quelques coups, et Percy comprit pourquoi il était aussi sûr de lui. Il se battait à la Romaine. Et, vu son expression satisfaite, il en faisait exprès. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Percy sentit la rage monter en lui. Elle se voyait également sur le visage de Reyna. Jason la désarma. Le fer stygien émit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol.

- Ça peut être déconcertant, le style Romain.

Reyna haussa les épaules, avant de replier son bras gauche, comme pour se protéger. Son bracelet d'argent s'ouvrit, laissant se déployer un bouclier circulaire, en argent. Percy pensa immédiatement à Aegis, le bouclier de Thalia, en voyant un autre monstre gravé dessus. Celui-là n'inspirait pas la peur magiquement. Mais il était presque pire. Un drâkon. L'animal qui avait tué Silena. Reyna se baissa pour attraper son épée.

- On reprend ? Tu veux un bouclier, ou ce n'est pas assez romain pour toi ?

Alex courut en chercher un pour Jason, qui regardait son adversaire avec un peu moins de confiance.

Il donna le premier assaut, facilement paré par Reyna. Ils échangèrent une longue série de coups, et Percy les trouva absolument effrayants. Leur aura d'enfants des Trois Grands semblait émaner d'eux sous la forme d'une énergie dangereuse. Reyna ne semblait pas forcément, maniant aisément son bouclier pour dévier les coups puissants de Jason. Puis il sembla déséquilibré. Reyna en profita, lui donnant un grand coup de bouclier, et le fit tomber à terre. Elle posa un pied sur sa poitrine, et la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge.

- Ça peut être déconcertant, le style grec, railla Reyna. Tu n'es pas le premier fils de Zeus que je bats, continua t-elle en riant à moitié.

Elle s'écarta, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Jason l'accepta, puis essuya le sable collé à son front. Percy tapa dans la main de Reyna, et fit un clin d'oeil à Jason.

- Tu me montres ton épée ? Demanda Percy.

- D'accord.

Percy saisit la lame de fer stygien, parfaitement équilibrée. Il y avait dessus une cériture en grec ancien, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer.

- Fléau ? Lut-il.

- Oui, c'est son nom. Toi aussi, tu peux me prêter ton épée, alors ?

Percy tendit Turbulence à sa sœur, admirant la garde de Fléau. Des flammes finement ciselées. Reyna hoqueta.

- Anaklusmos ?

- Effectivement.

- Je connais cette épée. Je connais... Je connaissais un de ses propriétaires.

Percy resta muet un instant, interloqué.

- Lequel ?

- Le premier. Héraclès.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Reyna

Chapitre 6 : Reyna

Malgré toutes ses émotions, Reyna n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, allongée dans son lit au Bungalow n°3. Elle entendait la respiration régulière de Persée, non, de Percy. Elle avait un frère ! Elle était toute excitée rien qu'à cette idée. Elle avait toujours été seule. De là où elle était, Reyna pouvait entendre à la fois le clapotis des vagues sur le sable et les craquements étranges de la forêt. Elle se leva. Elle portait le T-shirt et le jogging qu'Annabeth lui avait prêté. Reyna se changea sans bruit, remettant son chiton. Elle claqua des doigts, et celui-ci se changea en un ensemble tee-shirt noir/jean serré noir/ceinture verte/basket noires. Un petit talent qu'elle avait pour l'instant caché. Un chiton polymorphe, c'était un atout de taille.

Tout en s'assurant que Percy dormait toujours, Reyna sortit dehors. Si le règlement était un tant soit peu semblable à celui du Camp des Héros, c'était tout bonnement interdit. Mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Avec toute cette ombre... Reyna ferma les yeux, pour faire le vide dans son esprit. La tempête y grondait toujours. Elle les rouvrit, même si elle n'était pas plus apaisée. Comment espérer avoir la paix quand on est la fille du maître des tempêtes marines ?

Elle suivit le petit sentier, et arriva sur la plage. La lune était pleine. Elle s'assit sur le sable. La mer. La seule chose qui rattachait réellement Reyna à sa vie d'avant. Cet océan, le domaine de son père. Elle n'avait encore jamais visité son royaume.

Elle eut un flash, et se retrouva emportée quelques heures plus tôt...

_- Le premier. Héraclès._

_Reyna avait dit ça calmement. Héraclès, fils de Zeus. Son nom signifiait « la gloire d'Héra ». Il était un grand héros, très brave, très connu à son époque pour ses exploits. Voyant l'expression ahurie des deux garçons, elle ajouta :_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Percy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant successivement Turbulence, Reyna et Jason. Il semblait si surpris. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comme personne de lui répondait, Reyna poursuivit :_

_- Héraclès a été mon maître d'épée de mes sept ans à... _

_Jason se reprit._

_- Quand tu dis Hercule..._

_- Héraclès, le corrigea Reyna._

_- Oui, bon... Tu parles des 12 travaux d'Héraclès ?_

_- Euh... oui. Ceux que lui a confié Héra ? Il les avait à peine terminés quand je l'ai rencontré. Il est toujours connu ?_

_Jason et Percy restèrent muets. Nico les rejoignit, silencieusement. _

_- Plutôt, oui, commença Percy. Nous l'avons même rencontré. _

_- Maintenant, c'est un Dieu, compléta Jason._

_Ce fut au tour de Reyna de rester abasourdie._

_- Sérieux ?_

_Nico toussota, faisant sursauter Percy._

_- A table..._

Sa voix lui sembla lointaine. Reyna revint soudainement à elle, et entendit des bruits de pas étouffés par le sable. Elle tremblait encore de cette expérience plus que troublante. Pourquoi s'était-elle plongée dans ses souvenirs au point de les revivre ? Peut-être était-ce dû à...

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi. Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès. Le grand, avec les cheveux noirs. Celui avec la bague en forme de tête de mort. Celui qui était mystérieux.

- Ah.

Intelligent ! Reyna tourna la tête, et le vit s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Nico avait un petit air rêveur, la lune faisait luire son teint blafard. Reyna réarrangea distraitement ses cheveux en bataille, tout en soupirant. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras, afin de pouvoir poser son menton sur ses genoux.

- Dure journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Reyna hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu trembles ?

- Je... (Reyna trouvait que donner cette explication était particulièrement compliqué) J'ai eu une sorte de vision. J'ai plongé dans un souvenir. Un souvenir récent.

Je vois. C'est arrivé à ma sœur lorsqu'elle est revenue des Enfers.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Reyna se tourna légèrement vers Nico. Il l'observait avec son regard aussi noir qu'un morceau de néant. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme, serein. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une peine immense.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Reyna.

- Comment ?

- Tu me regardes avec des yeux si tristes...

Nico tourna la tête vers la pleine lune, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Avec les rayons lunaires, ils avaient une sorte de clarté, laiteuse et mélancolique.

J'ai connu une Reyna. Une fille de Bellone, une déesse de la Guerre. Une battante, avec la même lueur de feu que toi au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour unir les Grecs et les Romains lors de la guerre contre Gaïa. Elle a... elle a pris une lance pour Annabeth.

Sa voix se brisa. Reyna n'avait compris la moitié de ce que Nico avait dit. Qui était Bellone, les Romains, et pourquoi Gaïa était-elle réveillée ? Elle vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, et, instinctivement, elle prit la main de Nico dans la sienne, et la serra. Celui-ci se tendit, regarda Reyna comme s'il allait brusquement retirer sa main, puis finit par se détendre.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il. La journée n'a pas due être facile pour toi non plus, j'imagine.

Reyna ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, pendant 3000 ans. Son environnement était certes différent, mais pas au point de la désarçonner totalement.

- Je n'avais jamais eu de frère.

Nico la regarda, surpris.

- Pourtant, les Dieux devaient être plus présents, non ? Il y avait plus de Sang-Mêlés ?

- Poséidon était déjà marié, et Amphitrite était... peu conciliante.

- Jalouse.

- Oui, jalouse. Poséidon disait que ma mère était la plus belle des... (elle se reprit) Qu'il voulait l'épouser. Amphitrite a essayé de nous tuer toutes les deux. Avant que Père ne me place sous son Sceau. Une protection divine. Il a juré sur le Styx qu'il tuerait Amphitrite si elle osait poser la main sur moi.

Reyna souleva son bras pour exhiber son bracelet/bouclier en argent.

- C'est un métal que j'en avais encore jamais vu. Et pourtant, les Dieux seuls savent où je ne suis jamais allé.

- De l'argent des abysses. Encore un métal qui ne tue pas les mortels. Il a été forgé dans les profondeurs, si près des Enfers que jamais aucune lumière n'y parvient. Un lieu oublié. Ce bracelet était déjà ancien quand on me l'a offert. Plus personne ne sait comment on fabrique ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- J'avais une sœur... reprit Reyna. Eunoé. Ma jumelle. Elle est morte quand nous avions neuf ans. Elle avait le même bracelet que moi. Tu crois que je le mérite vraiment ?

Elle sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main. Nico la dévisagea un moment, sans faire de commentaire, sans dire qu'il la plaignait. Juste en écoutant. C'était réconfortant.

- J'avais aussi une sœur, Bianca, et elle m'a abandonné. Elle est morte. Et elle a choisi de revivre. Je ne la reverrai plus jamais. J'en ai une autre, nommée Hazel. Elle vit dans un autre camp pour Demi-Dieux.

Reyna hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vécu des tragédies. Elle fut tentée de lui révéler son secret. Reyna se ravisa. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Son secret finirait par être révélé, et ce serait à ce moment que les autres pourraient la détester. En attendant, elle voulait profiter du fait d'avoir un frère. C'était si nouveau.

- J'ai froid. Je rentre.

Reyna se maudissait à l'intérieur. Elle lâchait l'affaire et partait comme une lâche. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Nico.

- Merci d'avoir écouté.

Elle laissa glisser sa main de celle Nico, qui lui sourit. Reyna sourit aussi, timidement. Elle savait qu'elle avait des fossettes. Ce n'était pas considéré comme beau.

- Je préfère quand tu souris, lui dit Nico.

« Je préfère aussi, lorsque j'ai une raison de le faire. »

- A demain, ajouta t-il tout bas.

Reyna rentra au bungalow, un sourire un peu crétin aux lèvres. Elle caressa les cheveux de Percy au passage, tout en pensant « Mon frère ».


End file.
